Florence the Friendship Fairy
6 January 2011 1 May 2012 6 September 2012 (Early Reader) 1 December 2012 |special thanks = Sue Mongredien}} Florence the Friendship Fairy is the 16th fairy in the Holiday Special Fairies series. Blurb Florence the Friendship Fairy has a very important job: she makes sure that friends everywhere enjoy lots of happy times together! When her three magical objects go missing, Florence needs Rachel and Kirsty's help to find them. Will they be able to track down the objects and teach Jack Frost and the goblins some very important lessons about friendship? Appearance Florence has shoulder-length wavy blonde hair pinned back by a pink star-shaped hair clip. She wears a dark blue jacket over a pink top, a ruffled blue skirt with a gold rainbow jewel-studded belt around the waist, sparkly pink ankle boots and friendship bracelet. Her wings are round and dark blue tinted. Symbol: Pink purple tinted stars. 'Magic Objects/Job' Magic Objects: #The Memory Book: makes sure that scrapbooks, photo albums and memory books made by friends all over the world are "magically protected." #The Friendship Ribbon: long, bright blue and covered with yellow stars, this item makes sure that all friends, including best friends, have fun and games together. #The Friendship Bracelet/s: Florence made one each to Rachel and Kirsty, and their bracelets are full of wishing magic. Without the girls' bracelets, friends everywhere were arguing and breaking up. '''Job: '''Making sure all friendships throughout Fairyland and the human world are looked after. Jack Frost's Poem The fairies are planning a Friendship Day But I'll soon take their smiles away. I'll spoil it all, I'll wreck their fun I'll break up the friendships one by one. I'll steal Florence's magic things And laugh at the misery this brings! A ribbon, a book, a bracelet too She really won't know what to do. Friendship will be finished, wait and see Soon everyone will be friendless, just like me! Trivia * Every year Florence organizes a special Friendship Day to celebrate friendships every year. * Florence's belt is a friendship gift from the Jewel Fairies. * Florence's helpers are the Friendship Fairies. *Her book has been converted into a Early Reader. *Her Swedish name is Cornelia. *The Dance Fairies and Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy also have magical objects that are ribbons. *Cara the Camp Fairy and Maria the Mother's Day Fairy also have magic objects that are bracelets. *Florence and Becky the Best Friend Fairy are similar as they both have blonde hair, look after friendships, and wear boots. Florenceswedish.jpg|Swedish cover Do you like Florence? Yes! No! Kind of! Category:Holiday Special Fairies Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Short haired characters Category:F Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear purple Category:Fairies with blue wings Category:Fairies with round-edged wings Category:Characters who wear jackets Category:Early Reader Category:Female Category:Fairies that are published Category:Characters who wear belts Category:Fairies wearing hair accessories Category:Alliteration names Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Sweden Category:Characters with a fringe Category:2011